


Eyebrows come take care of me

by Hanamaki_chan



Series: Aoba Jousai Sick Fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BECAUSE I FORGOT TO SAVE IT, Fluff, I HAD TO DO THIS 2 FUCKING TIMES, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IM SORRY THIS IS SO FUCKINH LATE, M/M, Sick Fic, i WAS ACTUALLY CRYING, i binge wrote this, i wanna kms, matsuhana - Freeform, sorry if some spelling is wrong, they might seem like a LITTLE out of character, this is so late, today has been the worse day of my life because of me not saving it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamaki_chan/pseuds/Hanamaki_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this Fic two fucking times because I didn't save it and I cried. </p><p>Matsuhana fluff for the soul</p><p>Butt grabs because I need me some intimate stuffs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyebrows come take care of me

Hanamaki woke up, wheezing. Not because he was laughing. No. Because he was trying to breathe. His throat was swollen, and he tried catching his breath.  As soon as he caught his breath he grabbed his phone. When he turned it on, he narrowed his eyes since the screen was blinding him. He checked the time, it was 3:18 A.M. He thought it was way too early to be waking up, or texting someone. But then again it was Matsukawa he was gonna text, so who cares? He knew Mattsun would be a little bit pissed but wouldn't be able to stay mad at his best friend for long. So he texted him on skype.

 **Profiterole:** Mattsun get your ass up, I'm sick come take care of me. And bring profiteroles

 **Eyebrows:** Makki its fucking 3:20 A.M. Go back to sleep you can't be that sick

 **Profiterole:** MR.EYEBROWS COME TAKE CARE OF ME. I AM DYING. I caNT BREATH. GET YOUR NICE ASS OVER HERE AND ALSO BRING PROFITEROLES.

 **Eyebrows:** Im offended. Plus did you just say I have a nice ass. Are you trying to flirt with me what is this???? Very confused. Much wanting to know what's going on. Are you really sick, or are you just trying to flirt with me @ ungodly hours

 **Profiterole:** You little asshole IM SICK COME TO NY HOUSE. NoW bEFORE I DIE. AND YES I MIGHT BE FLIRTING WITH YOU.

 **Eyebrows:** This is the gayest you have ever been damn. Also BTW if you are trying to be smooth you aren't I can tell you that.

 **Profiterole:** I knOW IM NOT BEING SMOOTH AND HELLA GAY. TBH MY ASS IS SMOOTHER THAN ME.

 **Eyebrows:** Um excuse me sir, I will have to comfirm that. I don't want you lying to me so I will have to actually feel your ass to see if it is actually smoother than you. 

 **Profiterole:** Are you saying that you are gonna feel my butt that's pretty gay Mattsun. BUT Y'KNOW I DONT MIND IT

 **Eyebrows:** lmao okay. I'll come over to your house RN so I can tell if you are actually dying or just bullshitting me to get you profiteroles

 **Profiterole:** YeS thank you so much omfg

* * *

 

Hanamaki coughed, which hurt his throat. He got up out of bed to get some water and came back, drinking it. He sat down on his bed, wondering 'How the hell is Matsukawa gonna get in my house??? The window?? Maybe I'll leave the door unlocked..' He got back up. He walked out his room and unlocked the front door for Matsukawa. He went back to his room drinking more water, before laying down and falling a sleep.

Matsukawa entered the house, with his own bag and a plastic bag. Hanamaki woke up from all the noise and left his room, looking around. Matsukawa came from the kitchen since he put something in the fridge. 

"You're so over dramatic. You aren't dying. I bet you just wanted profiteroles." Mattsun tsked. 

"I..am..si--..ck" Hanamakis voice kept breaking and was very raspy.

"Holy shit don't talk. You sound like a 13 year old boy going through puberty." Matsukawa grabbed a bottle of medicine and poured it into the cap, handing it to Makki. "Drink it. It tastes horrible but just down it like a shot." 

Makki took it and drank it. He then cringed. It tasted disgusting. Matsukawa laughed at the face he was making. 

"Okay now go to sleep. I'm also going to go to sleep so make sure there is enough room in your bed." Mattsun grabbed his bag and brought it to Makkis room placing it on the edge of bed. Makki climbed into bed on the left side. Matsukawa rummaged through his bag, taking out a pajama shirt. He took off his shirt, and makki started staring at him.

"What? I'm getting changed. I'm hella tired from you waking me up so damn early." He took of his shirt fully, putting on his pajama shirt. He then took off his pants staying in his boxers, laying in bed next to Makki. 

"Mat--..tsun.. You.. Lo..ok.. Hot.." Hanamaki kept trying to speak but still couldn't.

"Yeah I know I am hot. Oh yeah that's right." Matsukawa turned over, now he was spooning Makki. Him being the big spoon and Makki being the little spoon. Hanamaki was a bit confused at first until his eyes widened. He felt a hand. On his ass. His bare ass. The hand was in his pants. 

"Okay. It's comfirmed. Your ass is smoother than you." Matsukawa said nonchalantly. 

"Matt..sun!" Hanamakis face was a bit pink. 

"What? When I say I am gonna confirm things I mean it." Matsukawa just shrugged taking his hand out of Makkis pants and squeezing his butt a little before wrapping his arms around him. They both then fell asleep.

Hanamaki was the first to wake up. He tried getting out of bed, but Mattsun pulled him back into the bed before Makki could get up. He sighed a little and reached for his phone checking the time. It was 12:39 P.M. The probably went to sleep around 4:30 A.M. So they got about 8 hours of sleep. Hanamaki felt way better then he did before, after he was given the medicine.

"Mr. Eyebrows. I need to get up." Makki huffed a little.

"Mmm..no." Mattsun was being extra stubborn.

"Come on let go" Hanamaki tried prying Mattsuns arms from around his waist.

Matsukawa yawned, and opened his eyes a little more. "You seem way better then you did earlier."

"I am. That's why I want to get up. So i can eat my profiteroles." Makki continued trying to get Mattsuns arms off him but it was no use.

"That's not healthy. What if you get more sick from eating junk food huh?" Matsukawa frowned a bit, and Hanamaki stared at him until he let go. "Fine.." Matsukawa let go of Hanamaki and both of them got out of bed. 

As Hanamaki walked out of the room, Matsukawa was behind him. They went into the kitchen and Hanamaki took out the profiteroles from the fridge and started eating them. He was smiling. Matsukawa shook his head, stating "You are such a nerd. Not as much as Oikawa, but you are a nerd."

"Oikawa is a major-alien/space-loving-nerd." Hanamaki stuffed his face with profiteroles.

"If I get sick from you, you better get me my favorite food." 

"What? Cheese-filled Hamburg steak?" 

"Yes." Matsukawa nodded. 

"Fine. Only because you bought be profiteroles." 

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. I AM SICK MYSELF AND I DIDNT SAVE IT TWICE SO IM SO SORRY. I ALSO MEANT FOR THIS TO HAVE WAY MORE WORDS BUT liKE I WAS WRITING AS FAST AS I COULD. ALSO I FIGURED OUT WHAT I AM GONNA DO WITH THIS WHOLE SERIES. ILL BE DOING THE SHIPS MATSUHANA, IWAOI, AND KYOUHABA. I WONT BE DOING KINKUNI. BUT I WILL HAVE ANOTHER 3 FANFICS AS BONUSES WITH JUST FLUFF. THE IWAOI ONE WILL BE ABOUT THEM ASKING THEIR PARENTS IF THEY CAN GET MARRIED ( :) I like seeing happy Iwaoi okay?) AND THE MATSUHANA ONE WILL BE THEM BEING CAUGHT SNUGGLING ON A COUCH FROM ONE OF THEIR PARENTS (this one will be funny Hanamaki will most likely die of embarrassment) AND THEN THE KYOUHABA ONE MIGHT BE JUST LIKE CUTE?? I DONT KNOW ABOUT THAT ONE YET.


End file.
